The Game of Love
by PrettyKittyKat23
Summary: Chad would never believe it. If anything were to happen with his relationship with Sonny, he thought he'd end it. But Sonny did. How does Chad move on? Does he even move on? DO NOT OWN MYSPACE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I got this idea from an idea I had for SWAC which I do not own (nor myspace!) so I got sick of writing SWAC stories, (I didn't write that many) and wrote this!

Walking to school the next day was no problem for Janine, more time away from her father and their empty house_. I wonder what an overprotective parent is like, or maybe one that actually cares._ But you get used to it, an overworking parent, a house that was definitely not meant for just two people with nobody visiting them.

Walking up the steps of the school, Janine instantly regretted saying that she would enjoy going to school. Everyone would stare at me, cause I'm a loner, but I'm not really, I just seem like one because I let it be known. I don't make up a fake identity and make fake friends I can't trust r that I'd just lie to so I could seem cooler. I'd rather be friends with someone who I could be completely honest, and I wouldn't be harshly judged. But since that imaginary friend I want doesn't exist, at least not in my school, I let the idea of being open go. As more silence surrounded me, I basked in a sound so many dread. Why? Because it makes them think, it makes them _realize_ everything they're doing wrong. Every lie they're telling just to seem cooler. Expressing yourself _truly _is a better, and easier path.

_Here we go_, I thought to myself as everyone's eyes immediately fixed on me, as they basically created a path for me, not because I was loved, but because they clearly saw me more as some sort of poison. But being alone is the best, and one day, just wait they will wonder why I'm the one with a grip on life compared to them. Then the bell rang (thankfully) and I had to rush to first period; math, what a bore.

Classes? I don't mind learning, in history class, I'm probably my happiest actually. I just feel so much brighter learning about how these people before us lived. But don't start thinking I'm some 'good student' who does things like homework, etc. I do not like work, I wish I could just learn without having to prove I memorized it. Because who really remembers their last math unit after the test. When it comes up again in a different question, to me it just looks like foreign language that I have to be taught again.

Unlike many days of school, the day just rushed by. Wait, did I mention my grade, no my school is filled with major wannabes. When will they realize that's not how they should act, they could be so much more? If I were a guy (thank god I'm not!) I'd be bullied so badly. I'd get new bruises each day. Our school is huge on bullies if you're like me… but a guy.

Walking all the way home, I was even more excited, at least a little bit cause now I can go home and be myself, with friends! Yeah, I'm a major blogger, and I love the feeling of acceptance when all those people talk to me and we click like friends. That they will _truly_ accept me unlike people in my school. And if they don't? if they start poking fun at me or bullying me online? I don't care. It's just that simple they don't matter to me because I know that not everyone is going to like me, I feel that feeling of alienation every day of school. And really, it's just even more pathetic over the internet.

Jumping up the steps, I pull my key out to get inside my house. Yeah, I live really close to my school. It's not really easy to decide whether that's more of a good thing… it makes my life easier getting there, but it's school! Who _wants_ to live near a place like that? But of course I have to walk to school _every_ day, so it's pretty convenient to live close on days that the weather stinks. Shouldn't my dad take _some _responsibility and drop me off. Ha. Ha. Ha. Like I even see him. Up before me, back after I'm sound asleep. You'd think I'd even know _some _things about him. Well all I know is that he never really likes to cook, he hates microwaveable meals and prefers things like chicken nuggets that can "properly" cook in the oven. Oh, I don't even know his job.

Walking up the stairs to my room, I walk straight over to my laptop. Having a dad like mine _actually_ has some perks. He's pretty well off, so I do get spoiled by me having things like my own laptop, etc etc. I _could_ be like any other popular, strutting flimsy shirts that have outrageous prices, and smile like a dumb blonde. But like I love to say, I'm not a wannabe and I won't act like one. When you came into my room, if you were looking for an extreme girly room, WAY OFF! My room is this dark blue, I'm not that into happy images, but I love blue. My room basically soaks up darkness, and everything is dark colors so its not that exciting.

I walk to my computer and its light helps you distinguish the stuff in my room, I don't really enjoy leaving my lights on, unless I'm forced, like when I do homework. I open it up, and that's when I log onto my myspace.

**YouDon'tScareMeX) has logged on.**

And with that, a life I enjoy begins.

* * *

so do you guys like my new _edited _version? or should i just re-post my old first chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

DO NOT OWN SWAC

Getting into his dressing room, Chad was finally relived. There he didn't have to put on an act he can be himself and that was… well, he wasn't too sure. Becoming a famous actor and teen heartthrob had it perks, but then there were its disadvantages, like no identity that was truly yours, just one to keep up your image and keep you wanted and loved by your fans.

Then he remembered his once biggest fan. Sonny, she had broken his heart. They had been dating for so long, 6months, 2 weeks and a day, then she dumped me. ME! Sure I had that bad-boy image, but more than that, I had gotten close to her. i knew hershe knew me. i had given her my heart, and she just returned it. We were the best couple, or so I had thought. Then, we wouldn't be separate! "I hate Sonny," I accidently muttered, not really noticing.

"I can always comfort you," said Portlyn calmly. I was shocked to see her there, what does she do? Stalk me? Then I noticed she was leaning in to kiss me.

I instantly moved back. "Portlyn, seriously I'm sure I don't want to date you, except for publicity," I said calmly and seriously.

"Fine," and she walked right out.

Thank goodness, now she's gone. Sonny had left me too… and for what? That stupid James Conroy! And before that Nick Jonas! She never dated any of them longer than she had dated me, yeah I did check. Boy I missed her, but we were never going to be together again. I'm better moving on.

I noticed I was standing and jumped onto my chair and opened my computer to my blog. I blogged about my day, but not the way I wanted to. I wish I could write what I wanted.

Then I realized, I could, just make up a name or something. I'd have to be pretty careful cause the info could be used against me if the press found out. That means no bragging about myself, and that would be hard.

I signed up, leaving my name as C. Then I logged on to my new account.

**WishIWereU has logged on.**

Then I set up an account that truly expressed me, but sadly, I could not put some of my AWESOME pics! I was having so much fun, I didn't notice the time, 8:00pm. Woah! Better get a move on before mom gets worried!

I rushed out to my car, but bumped into Sonny on the way. There wasn't much to say besides sorry, so I just left after that. It's just that I can't see her with James, I could stand her with Nick, but James had broken her heart, yet she went back to him. That was just a wound I could not fix. sonny had done so much to me, she changed me, but i guess it wasn't enough to keep her with me. i tried to be nice to people, i now say please and thank you! I became a sweet boy, I lost a lot of my sass. I did it all for her, i completely changed myself, and I guess it helped open out the more sensitive me. That should never have been open, cause now I'm all the more vulnerable to having my heart broken again.

I got into my car and raced home to continue working on my new blog.

-------

heyyyy, PLS tell me what u think AND REVIEW!!!!

i still have to come up w/ an idea for the next chapter, and schools soon 2 begin, so idk when ill have time, PLS REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

DO NOT OWN SWAC or myspace, as 4 the poems, I wrote them :P tell me if u like and review pls!!!! ps: no clue about myspace, so I'm kinda making it up as I go along!

JANINE POV

Another day goes by, another day stuck dying at school, another day lying at home alone on the computer. Then, a new name popped onto the chatroom.

**WishIWereU has joined the chatroom.**

Yeah right, like this guy, or girl would want to be in my position, of course they could probably end up with a much better social life…

I decided to check that kids profile and see what they were like. Immediately, I figured out it was a guy. The weird thing was that there were actually no pictures of himself on his profile, even his screen picture was anonymous. Weird, wonder what was up with this guy. And he life seemed pretty good. What could not satisfy himself about his life, he seemed like a nice kid.

Then I saw a link to some poetry of his, loving poetry as I do, I clicked on it.

_Hey, welcome these are some of my poems. They're not that good, but tell me what you think!_

**No One**

When everyone has a friend

'cept for you

Everyone has someone to play with

Even though we're around

Complete strangers

Everyone making a friend

No one like me

Or willing to know me,

Just ignoring me

Like a piece of furniture

Not to be touched

Or to be seen

Just there

With no one with them

Wow, and he thought it wasn't that good. I could never write something half as good, no matter how hard I tried! Then, I saw there was another poem and I scrolled down to read it.

_Here's another one of them, hope you like it._

**My Love**

A friend to talk to

Always there

Someone I dream of

Them surely never of me

An amazing person

Who stands so strong

The girl I dream of

Will never like me again

With her finding another, my chance is fading,

Not my liking of her

Which will carry on forever

When I think of something its always to you

You are embodied in my heart,

Everything I know I'd love to tell you

My perfect girl

Wish I was the same to her

That poem took the breath away from me. I think there was a tear in my eye, what an amazing poem, so much in so little. I thought I should message him back, so I did.

**To: WishIWereU**

**From: YouDon'tScareMeX)**

**Subject: Your Poems**

**Dear C.,**

**First of all what ur real name nyway? I just wanted to tell you I adored your poetry, I found it amazing and touching, I can't believe u don't think it's that gud! Nyway, I wuz wondering if you'd like to be my friend, yeah, u just seem like a nice guy. Don't look like u have many nyway, ru new 2 myspace? Or a new account? Nyway, respond pls!**

**Yours truly,**

**(won't say my name till u say urs!)**

**P.S.- u would neva wish u were me! my life sucks, ur life seems AWESOME!**

And with that I looked at the time 7pm, hmm, I think I should get a move on with my homework. I logged off and went downstairs to do a dinner, hw combo. Of course, I fell asleep without finishing my English homework! Who can sit through that type of torture anyways?

PLS REVIEW

I feed off constructive criticism, and I don't have much yet!!! Pls review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy, I know my chapters r short and all, but I'm not gud at long stories, I just get repetitive, srry 4 taking so long, school's got me down, and I got inspiration 4 a new story, but idk if I should put it up, not related 2 SWAC, which I DO NOT OWN PLS REVIEW!!!!! And tell me if I should post my other story**

PS- I edited the chapters slightly 4 Chad seeming sweet to make sense, so u might wanna skim through them

Chad's POV  
I was so excited! I think people noticed how I wasn't as depressed as I normally was. I raced into my dressing room and locked the door. I do not want Portlyn coming in and finding this out! She just creeps me out at times!

I logged onto my blog and yes! Someone sent me a message. Wow, only one person? Seriously! I'm Chad Dylan- oh wait, no one knows that. DUH! I'm a bit stupid at times.

I clicked open the message. Weird name, YouDon'tScareMeX), yep kinda weird.

**To: WishIWereU**

**From: YouDon'tScareMeX)**

**Subject: Your Poems**

**Dear C.,**

**First of all what ur real name nyway? I just wanted to tell you I adored your poetry, I found it amazing and touching, I can't believe u don't think it's that gud! Nyway, I wuz wondering if you'd like to be my friend, yeah, u just seem like a nice guy. Don't look like u have many nyway, ru new 2 myspace? Or a new account? Nyway, respond pls!**

**Yours truly,**

**(won't say my name till u say urs!)**

Wow, she likes to abbreviate, well I'm better than that, am I really? Well, she seems like a ball of fun and sunshine… my sunshine Sonny. STOP IT NOW! You are officially over her!

How does she think my life is nice, my life sucks. I had to sit through James with his arm around Sonny, my only love, nobody knows how I feel, and it's so annoying being attacked by the paparazzi. I can't believe- wait, she doesn't know any of this.

I decide to click on her profile and see what she was like. Yep, a ball of Sunshine just like- don't say her name, DON'T SAY HER NAME! and what do you know. Her name is on her profile, Janine, nice name, not as peppy as she seems to be though… I decided to email her back, since she wasn't on .

**To: YouDon'tScareMEX)**

**From: WishIWereYou**

**Subject: Your Poems**

**Dear Janine,**

**Yeah, great job hiding your name, it barely took seconds to find on your profile. Nyway, yeah, I'm not new but I wanted to make other friends from those on my original blog. Thnx, ure not 2 bad urself. Nyway, wuts ur life like. Hope 2 catch u online.**

**~C.**

I refuse to loose my anonymous touch, girls will find me, she, Janine, won't like me. She os pretty cute, but not as cute as- DON'T SAT IT! I've really got to move on, and this is my chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier, this chapter is dedicated to ****xxsonnywithachance37xx for taking the time to review everything I added to fanfiction! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: do not own SWAC, not Tempted, not myspace, not Goodbye by miley cyrus, **

**Hey, I wanna enter a short story contest, PM me if u have any ideas 4 me (I REALLY need 1)!!! Thnx :P**

JANINE POV

School sucks, life sucks. It's amazing how great some teachers are at making school boring. I mean like, without the nuisance girl in my grade who CANNOT stop tapping hen pen, I could sleep my classes away. Their classes are a yawn. Or is it the teacher?

Anyway, I was so excited to be out of there, out of that pit of hell. My private dom. Not that doom and gloom are bad. I mean, that's what my room is based off of.

I walked into our house. Sometimes the silence would get to me. But that was years ago. I rushed into my room, relief washing over me, the one place I felt accepted for who I was. Well, after all it was my room.

I felt like having some sweets, so I ran down and brought up some chocolate ice cream with sugar cookies and some marshmallows **(I think this sounds kinda good, SUGAR RUSH!)**. Man, if I ate like this daily… thank god I don't! I plopped on my bed with Tempted and started reading. Yeah, I'm slightly selective, but I am a pretty big addict to vampire books.

Eventually I finished the book, sad the next one was yet to come out. Now I had nothing better to do than check my myspace. I still had homework, but that was on the bottom of my agenda and I didn't really feel like getting to it.

Well, what do you know, a message from WishIWereU or C. Why the hell can't he tell me his name? Anyway, I opened the message:

**To: YouDon'tScareMEX)**

**From: WishIWereYou**

**Subject: Your Poems**

**Dear Janine,**

**Yeah, great job hiding your name, it barely took seconds to find on your profile. Nyway, yeah, I'm not new but I wanted to make other friends from those on my original blog. Thnx, ure not 2 bad urself. Nyway, wuts ur life like. Hope 2 catch u online.**

**~C.**

Ugh, he figured out my name. well, he is right, I didn't bother to hide it… which means he checked out my profile! Wait, why do I care? He's just some guy who won't even tell me his name UGGHHHH! What is so bad about that, I mean it's not like I'm a serial killer. WHY WON'T HE TELL ME?!?!?!

Ok, I'm angry, take deep breaths. In, out, in, out, out. Ok, I'm calm. Time to message him back

**To: WishIWereU**

**From: YouDon'tScareMe**

**R u serious? Just tell me ur name! Oh, thnx. Hmm, tell me bout urself likes, dislikes, etc.**

**~YouDon'tScareMeX)**

I sent him the message. You know this is the first boy I've talked to in some time. _Since Nick,_ I shuddered. The past is the past. But I couldn't resist going through the emails. Every one brought so many memories.

Then, they were over, and all I had left was the memory of our break up.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_But I remember those simple things_

_I remember 'til I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye_

_**Flashback**_

"So where are we going today?" I asked jumping. I just loved every moment with Nick, he was awesome. I was wearing this pink mini skirt he liked with a simple laced tank top. It was sunny outside, it wasperfect. I looked at Nick, he may not generally be perfect, but he was perfect for me.

"Well, I just wanted to talk," he said sitting on one of the benches outside my house.

"Okay," I say, sitting next to you. I was slightly confused. This wasn't something he would ask to do. Why would he want to do it today?

"Okay, I don't know how to say this," he says lifting his head to look me in the eyes. Those soft, sweet, innocent eyes of his. Today they were this beautiful light blue. His eyes changed color.

"Tell me what?" I say giggling. What news could he have for me? What bad news? I was scared and he wasn't talking, "tell me what," I yelped. I was scared. And then it clicked. I think he saw that I realized what was happening.

"Look, I'm sorry-" I cut him off.

"Why?" I yelled. "Why?" I whispered that time. How could he? What did I do wrong? I thought we were perfect.

"I met someone else," he muttered. How could he?

"How long have you been with her?" I inquired, surprisingly calm.

"Haven't been waiting to-"

"Liar, liar! At least tell the truth," I yelled at him.

"I swear I-" Why couldn't he tell me the truth?

"Go away, get out of my sight! Liar!" I ran into my house and locked the door. He rang the doorbell a few times, then gave up and left. I watched him go, then I went down and looked out the front door. I ran up to my room and bawled my eyes out. I threw out all the clothes he had complimented me on, every color he liked. That only left black. My new favorite color.

I went to school the next day just to find out the girl he liked was my best friend. That ripped my heart out, and I just gave up on being social, and became super antisocial, I became the loner, the "freak."

_**End Flashback**_

Just like in the past, fresh tears came streaming upon my face. I just bawled my eyes out. Gosh, my friend was a bitch, and I trusted her. Well, I was a freshman then, I'm a sophomore now. I'm smarter than that.

But, to see them together. And see didn't even care about my feelings! She shoved them and me away once she had him. She just used me.

I promised myself to be smarter, and I will be. Never again will I naturally give my heart away so freely. Never will I naturally trust a person so much.

After wiping up my tears, I checked to see if anybody was on myspace. Then I saw it. I blinked and his name was there. I could not believe it. I sent him a message.

_Hey, nice 2 finally "talk"_

Then I waited about 5 minutes. He didn't respond, he just logged off. I was angry, I was furious, and most importantly, I was hurt.

I just cried some more. Boy was I in the sensitive mood. And then I heard a message from my computer. I looked up.

**--------**

**wut's going on? Bum bum bum!**

**Boy, this was 1 of my longer ones, I decided 2 cut it short 4 the sake of keeping different POVs to different chapters, ill try to update soon.**

**PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	6. HELP ME!

Hey, I don't really know what to make Chad's problem, and I have the entire next chapter planned out… except that! If any of you guys have any ideas PLS PM ME!!!! I'd love to try and post the next chapter sometime this week with your help!

PS- I NEED IDEAS 4 THIS FIC SHORT STORY CONTEST!!!!! pls if u have any, PM or review this!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, srry 4 the l8 update!!! Ust expect chapters likeonce a wk, I rlly don't have much more time… or ideas!!!! PLS TELL ME IS U WANT ME 2 READ ONE OF UR STORIES (WELL OF ITS SWAC :P)**

_Hint- italics are IMing, mainly…_

Other hint- during IMing, centered stuff is chad's thoughts…

**Yet another hint- I felt like adding in notes, so they're bolded**

Disclaimer- do NOT own swac…

Chad POV

I looked into her eyes to see if she was kidding. She wasn't. great, now I had to watch my brother. I could always get a maid or someone to do it…

"The maids have been told NOT to help you," geez, it's as if she's psychic. Ughhh, this was going to be fun.

"Ok," I say, walking away to get my laptop. No way I was going to _only_ watch them. I took my time getting to my room, getting my laptop, and going to find them. Eventually, I did in their playroom. Typical.

My brothers are twins, ummm I think they're 3, they might be 2**(AGE!)**. Jacob and Josh. I think their names are too alike.

They were stumbling around the mini playground. They might actually be cute. If I wasn't the one stuck watching them. the maid watching them just walked out when I came in.

"Hey," I mumbled to them. they turned my way and started "walking." They eventually got to me and gave me hugs.

"Chad," they said. Who _wouldn't_ know my name?

"Where's Josh? Where's Josh?" I said deciding to play with them for a bit. I started tickling them both.

"Hwere-y-am," said Josh between giggles.

"Wa bout me?" says a pouting, yet giggling Jacob.

"There you are," and I started tickling them hard. Eventually I stopped. "I'm going to watch you, so go play," I said happily. As much as I hated to admit it, it's fun to play with them. they stumbled away and I opened my laptop and logged on to my myspace (the private one-DUH!).

I was going to message Janine, when I noticed an IM from her:

_Her- Hey, nice 2 finally "talk"_

_Me- Ya, I no_

I looked and saw she had sent the message like what? Hour an hour ago, forty five minutes ago?

_Me- Srry 4 taking so long, had 2 go home… mom's a pain_

_Her- Lucky u_

Now I was confused, lucky for this, this mom who makes me do work?!?!? Yeah right.

_Me- Not rlly, wut u mean?_

_Her- u wouldn't understand_

_Me- try me_

_Her- My mom's gone, my dad barely cares about me_

That must be terrible. Geez, at least my dad does care, even if I don't see him that often. Wait, did she leave or is she dead?

_Me- which 1?_

_Her- both, ure lucky_

I am not, she does not understand!

_Me- no, im not!_

_Her- u have her_

_Me- this is my 5__th_

I can't believe I let that slip! I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to want to talk about this. I shouldn't be saying anything! I should be all cool, and not have these feelings, I should agree that I'm lucky. I should be telling her how she should be jealous of me! but I'm not.

_Her- im srry_

_Me- im not_

I can't be a sap. At least this made me look tougher…

_Her- y?_

_Me- they marry 4 money_

Ughhh, I do not believe that there is someone on this earth who is dumber than me. that is just impossible.

_Her- so ure rich_

_Me- u bet!_

_Her- stuck up, conceited snob_

_Me- you bet!_

_Her- WRONG!_

How could she say that? I am. That is my entire image! It just does not fit, Chad Dylan Cooper _not_ a stuck up, conceited snob. It just does not fit!

_Me- wut?!?!!!! Im confused_

_Her- I don't believe that, u seem nice_

I hadn't heard that in so long. Only Sonny saw kindness in me. Only Sonny complimented me. Only Sonny found things to compliment.

_Me- Thnx_

_Where ya from?_

She never had that small detail on her profile, and me being me, am just too curious.

_Her- like id tell u_

_U wont even tell me ur name_

Fine, she wanted to play that way. I would not, could not ever give in. she would. You know what? I'll just bug her and tell her all about me. push her buttons, ha ha, a fun hobby.

_Me- fine_

_Then im gonna be all conceited_

_And talk all bout me_

_Im popular_

_I rock_

_Everybody luvs me!_

That should be good enough. General info about me that couldn't only be traced to me.

_Her- conceited much?_

Finally, she was catching on!

_Me- doesn't matter_

_Everybody LUVS me_

Everybody better love me.

_Her- do they luv u_

_Or wut u act like?_

So she's one of those girl. Those deep, emotional people. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do emotional. Maybe Chad does, maybe.

_Me- trying 2 get me 2 be deep?_

_Her- nah_

_Helping u realize popularity aint everything_

She said ain't! SHE SAID AIN'T!

_Me- ure southern!_

_Her- wut the hell?_

Ohhh, she cursed. Maybe not _so_ deep…

_Me- still tryin 2 figure out where ure from…_

_Her- I AINT SOUTHERN!_

_Me- could fool me_

_Jk, one place ure not from…_

_Her- Stalker_

I do not, I repeat DO NOT do stalker!

_Her- u didn't answer my question_

_Me- wut ?_

_Her- do pplz like u 4 u, or an act?_

_Me- me_

No duh! Except for Sonny, she liked some different side of me.

_Her- riiiiight_

_Me- who cares if they like me 4 an act, they still like me _

_Her- so ya r a wannabe_

Ha, ha, she used ya! Wait, me, a wannabe. She did not just go there!

_Me- no, I do NOT do being a wannabe_

_Pplz WANNABE me!_

_Her- wow, gud act u actually think ure fooling urself_

_Me- not_

_Her- are_

_Me- not_

_Her- fine, think wut u want 2_

_Me- I will_

_Her- gr8t_

_Me- amazing_

_Her-fantastic_

_Me- amazing_

_Her- fantabulous_

Ha, ha fantabulous.

_Me- rlly Janine, rlly?_

_Her- Ughhh_

Ha, ha, I AM pushing her buttons!

_Her- im trying 2 help u! _

I DON'T NEED HELP! Wait, what help?

_Me- how so?_

_Her- not make the mistake I did_

_Me- ur life is perfect_

What mistake could she make, what mistake was there in her life? Opps, I fogot about her mom… Well, besides that, I'm betting her life is great.

_Her- u don't know wut ure talking bout_

Yeah right!

_Me- yeah, I do_

_Looked ur profile __**(STALKER MUCH????)**_

_Friends who 3 u_

_Everything I want_

Wait, did I just admit to being a wannabe? Am I a wannabe? Yeah right! And I sounded PATHETIC! I can't sound like that, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I don't go sap, or lame.

_Her- 1__st__ of all, those pics r like a yr old_

_Not friends nymore_

_Im a loner_

_Me- oh_

_Her- do u have a friend that RLLY likes u? _

_I saw ur slip-up wannabe!!!!_

Darn it, she noticed. Ughhh. Sonny used to like me truly. I haven't talked like this in so long. Nobody listens to me like this. Nobody cares.

_Me- yes_

_U_

Corny much?

I heard scream and I actually took two second to look at my brothers. One of them was hurt, screaming in pain. The other laughing.

_Me- Crap g2g_

_Ttyl?_

_Her- def :P_

And I logged off and rushed, well casually strolled to help Josh or Jacob.

"What happened," I asked the twin laughing.

"Twip," was all he said.

"Where'd you get hurt?" I asked the hurt one in a baby tone.

"Hwere," he said pointing slowly calming down.

"Want a BandAid?" I asked him. He just nodded.

I got up and went to the side, opening one of the cabinets, opening them all up till I found BandAids. I went back to him and was about the put it on his imaginary wound-

"Kiss wit," he asked. Yeah right, like I was going to, but hen he looked so sweet, how could I _not_ give in. I kissed it and put the BandAid on.

"There we go," I said looking at a happy sibling. They look too alike, they need nametags. That's it! Genius, from the one, the only Chad Dylan Cooper.

I didn't notice one of our maids come in the room. "Dinner is ready," she said. And with that I led the twins to dinner. They happily obeyed.

**Cute or not? Like it? Well, I finished that short story fic I had asked 4 ideas… if u want 2 read it 4 me, pls PM me!!! I'd luv 2 hear others inputs!**

**PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, so I'm trying a different approach to this chapter, it's a filler…**

**Srry 4 taking so long!**

I walked to school the next day

With a little more excitement in each step

With a smaller frown on my face

With a happier mood

And everything seemed all right

I wasn't hidden from everyone

Just a little more noticeable

I didn't just blend in with the wall

I made myself seen

And everything was perfectly fine

I didn't dread every second of school

I actually enjoyed a bit

But my favorite part

Was walking back home

And going on my laptop

So I could say hi to him

**If u liked this… I have A LOT of poetry posted, check it out ;), pls?**

**How many of you luv ALL TIME LOW??? I do! U should read the story Remembering Sonny, its SO GUD and based off of Remembering Sunday, which u should SO LISTEN TO!!!!**

**PS- if I missed disclaimers… I do not own SWAC**


	9. Chapter 8

I know I've never really said this, but THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING- each one of them makes my sucky life seem all the better :D

Oh, and I got a blog! Heres the link .com/

CHAD POV

I was just disappointed, upset. How could she do this to me? I did this to them! this Sonny, no, she is NOT sunny. She's just as heartless as I used to be. She does not deserve the name Sonny.

Allison decided to tell me off at the cafeteria for no apparent reason. She doesn't realize how fragile I am, how I _can_ be broken. God, I was so mad, but so hurt. I just needed to let it out, so I opened my computer to my myspace and posted something

When your heart is a balloon

All it does is pop

From things like a scissor,

To things like a thumb-tack

To put it in words is yet

Too hard to describe

For all you do is tape it,

But never replace it,

Like stones in a bag

Making it heavier,

Never going away,

But pulling it down

How to describe when

Your heart's a balloon,

But just with never-ending

Holes

There, I felt a _little_ better. A little.

I head a knock from my door, "yeah," I yelled.

"Come on for filming," whined Portlyn. Typical arrogant, whiny, self-centered Portlyn. I miss the days when life was like that…

I quickly checked for any messages from Janine…none. With that I casually strolled out of my room. No matter what, Chad Dylan Cooper did things with flair.

Chad, on the other hand, I didn't know where his life was headed.

Ok, ok, I'm REALLY sorry for taking so long 2 update. But I'm one of those people who love starting things, but hate finishing them…. so I'm trying REALLY hard to finish writing all of this story, and just remember that!

One more time, my blog link! .com/

PLS CHECK IT OUT!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

So, let me start off with a HUGE SORRY for not updating in SO LONG but im going to start EVERY TIME I can/ whenever I have a break, like right now; SPRING BREAK :DDDD

And let say FAILLLL to myself b/c the link to my blog never posted, so I _probably_ look pretty dumb XP so lets try again…

**www. thinkingonalimb**. livejournal. com/8724. html (take away the spaces…)

I do not own myspace, SWAC, all time low, etc

I opened the front door, threw my bag down and started skipping. Yes, skipping. Random? I know, but I was in a skipping mood.

_"Why so happy?"_ I froze after hearing that voice. A voice I hadn't heard in years. _Mom_. I missed her, I wanted to see her again, why'd she have to leave me?

"Mom?" I questioned the room. Of course I didn't hear a response, why would she be hear? _How_ would she be here? She left me, and not as in the 'tragic' dying way, no the way where she _decided _and _chose_ to ditch me and my dad. She knew him! She knew what would happen when she left! And then her family had the nerve to call and tell me when she died! But she did it anyways. I felt like screaming my lungs out!

Deep breaths, just calm down. I reduced my breaths to soft pants, and went to the kitchen for a snack. I grabbed the first thing I saw- a granola bar and dragged my body up to my room, my happy skipping mood lost.

Instinctively I logged onto my myspace and saw that Mr. what's his name had posted a poem. I clicked to read it:

When your heart is a balloon

All it does is pop

From things like a scissor,

To things like a thumb-tack

To put it in words is yet

Too hard to describe

For all you do is tape it,

But never replace it,

Like stones in a bag

Making it heavier,

Never going away,

But pulling it down

How to describe when

Your heart's a balloon,

But just with never-ending

Holes

Man, that was deep, and I was complaining and who knows what else…

What got into him to write like that? Arghhhh, why can't he at least tell me his name, or maybe where he's from? And then he goes and stalks pictures of me? I just felt like screaming my lungs out and then doing it again. So I did a fairly good alternative, I turned my music on shuffle;

_Manage me, I'm a mess_

**(got that right)**

_turn a page, I'm a book half unread_

_I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because_

_**(haha, laughing)**_

_I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough_

_but I'm stuck in this f**king rut_

_waiting on a second hand pick me up_

_and I'm over, getting older_

_if i could just find the time_

_then I would never let another day go by_

_I'm over, getting old!_

**By this point I had begun screaming along.**

_and maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year_

_and I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_and this is my reaction to everything I fear_

_'cus i've been going crazy I dont wanna waste another minute here_

**Now while singing I was acting/dancing out the words with my AWESOME dance moves.**

_make believe that I impress, that every word by design turns a head_

_I wanna feel reckless, wanna live it up just because_

_I wanna feel weghtless 'cus that would be enough_

_if i could just find the time_

_then i would never let another day go by_

_I'm over, getting old!_

_and maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year!_

_and I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_and this is my reaction, to everything I fear_

_'cus i've been going crazy I dont wanna waste another minute here_

_this could be all I've waited for_

_and this could be everything I dont wanna dream anymore_

_and maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year_

_and I've been going crazy im stuck in here_

_and maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year_

_and I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_and this is my reaction to everything I fear_

_'cus I've been going crazy I dont wanna waste another minute here_

Just one song and I already felt better, I decided it was time to IM or whatever mystery guy…

**To: WishIWereU**

**From: YouDon'tScareMeX)**

**Seriously? You have time to update, but you don't email me?????? well, then! I just thought I'd let you know that I'm surprised! Wannabe you is ACTUALLY deep… well, not surprised but I thought I should let you know I liked you new poem a lot. Why r u so sad though? Is there anything I can do? Beat up a girl since u cant XD**

**~Janine (why should I hide my AWESOME name nyway if u know it)**

Let's see what he has to say to that.**  
**


	11. Another author note

So i FINALLY read through this story again so i could continue it, but i just couldn't stop thinking about how TERRIBLE it was from my grammar, to my lack of description!! yeah, i'm kind of a perfectionist with stuff like this, so i'm probably just going to completely edit this story for now, THEN continue it, so there'll be more happening in these old chapters, so you might want to check them out BEFORE my new chapter, just in case anything changes the plot, like i noticed how i skipped a lot of detail as to how situations arose, like how Chad got mad with Sonny, and i WILL add those things in, so im REALLY sorry about another authors note, but at least things are going to get better :D


	12. Chapter 10

You've ever had that feeling when someone's being mean to you, when you have so much to say back, but your throat feels like a desert? So dry, not even the slightest noise comes out? When you have all the responses to shut that person up, but you can't bring yourself to say it? That's how I felt with Sonny. Like there was some unspoken boundary between us, and she still had my heart. That when she left, she took it with her and I never cared to take it back. I left it with her, dreaming about the past, my one relationship based on love. And when it ended, I never had the guts to speak up and take my heart with me.

It's weird how I think about this now. How I feel like a normal person. How I hurt like a depressed one every single day. But don't even think I'm depressed. I'm no loser like that! Where would Chad Dylan Cooper be if he just stayed at home drowning in depression of mistakes in his past. He would be nowhere! I mean, I would be nowhere! I am hot, I am the biggest actor of our generation, I am America's Teen Heartthrob!

But I knew this closure I wanted with Sonny would never happen if I talked to her, I mean I think things needed to be sorted out within me. So I did what every other corny guy on this planet does; I wrote a poem for my myspace.

Laying down

Trying to rest

You just _have_ to pop up in my head

The fact that you liking me

Is an aimless dream

A fantasy that has come and gone

The fact that this is pointless

The fact that you won't leave me alone

I'm tired of this

I'm tired of having you there

I wish I'd just move on

Because I'm tired

Writing that poem felt like closure, so I was going to head out for filming, even though I would be early (who in their right minds has heard of Chad Dylan Cooper being _early_?). But what stopped me was when I was going to close out of my myspace, I saw another message from Janine.

**To: WishIWereU**

**From: YouDon'tScareMeX)**

**Seriously? You have time to update, but you don't email me? well, then! I just thought I'd let you know that I'm surprised! Wannabe you is ACTUALLY deep… well, not surprised but I thought I should let you know I liked you new poem a lot. Why r u so sad though? Is there anything I can do? Beat up a girl since u cant XD**

**~Janine (why should I hide my AWESOME name nyway if u know it)**

Wow, I never realized how blunt a person could be that they were pis- I mean mad without directly saying it. She had sent me a message? Oh well, might as well write her an email back.

**To: YouDon'tScareMeX)**

**From: WishIWereU**

**I'm sorry? We barely even know each other and you're freaking out on me? Did something happen to you? Well, yeah I can write deep poetry, but don't you even get it in your head that I am one of those corny emotional dudes! Because I'm not. I'm tooo awesome for that. Yeah, its about a girl, but ithink I'm finally over her,, so I have no need for your services, but thanks for the offer.**

**~C**

I felt that message sufficed, and I didn't really feel like looking for he old message since if I did I would probably be _really_ late for filming. I do being "fashionably late," but not "late enough to put my job on the line." With that I walked, since I don't run, to filming.

Hey guys, SOOOOO SORRY it's been so long, but unlike my other stories, I LUUUUVVV this one so I will try to keep this updated… in fact I really had to stop this chapter here, but im planning on another update today :D and I'm kind of going to multi-task the editing of old chapters and writing new ones…

PS: I don't own SWAC, blah blah blah


End file.
